Iron Wedding
by mshinnystark
Summary: Tony & Pepper are getting married and peter is in the wedding. But with Peter and the rest of the Avengers involved we know things won't go so smoothly on Tony & pepper big day. first chapter focuses on tony and peter's relationship the pepperony wedding will be chapter two The avengers will be in chapter three rating T for later
1. Peter and the Iron Family

Iron Wedding

Peter couldn't stop smiling as he got out of bed. _Today is the day_ he thought. Thinking back to how long Tony and Pepper have waited for this day. He remembered the day tony asked him to be in the wedding like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

Tony and Peter are working in the lab Tony pauses and turns to him.

"Hey, Kid? I got a huge favor to ask you?"

"Of course Mr. Stark anything"

Tony chuckled a bit before responding "Kid you practicality live here I think were on first name basis ok?"

"Sorry Mr. - I mean Tony what is the favor you need?" peter replied

"Well as you know Pepper went against her better judgment and decided to marry me" he said with smirk. "I wanted to know if you would be there with me on the day she becomes a Stark."

Peter was completely blindsided he knew about the wedding, he barely thought he be invited let alone be in it. After he got over the initial shock he got up he hugged tony as hard as he could. "Of course I will Tony"

"Thanks Kid I knew I could count on you" tony said with a smile gladly accepting the hug.

(End Flashback)

Peter had been counting down the days till the wedding. He was over at the penthouse almost every night helping Pepper with last minute details to make sure it was perfect for them. He went to his closet and grabbed out his suit couldn't stop laughing at the memories of suit shopping with Tony, Rhodey and Happy.

(Flashback)

"I can't believe your making me wear a tuxedo, Tony" Happy said looking himself in the mirror

Peter started laughing but stopped as soon as happy gave him a stare

"technically I'm not Pepper is and I don't want to be on her bad side so well wear whatever she wants us to its only for one day anyways."

Rhodey coughed "whipped" under his breath as he was trying his tux on which made Happy and Peter burst out laughing.

"Hey I rather not have my bride to be rip my head off if we have to be in uncomfortable suits for a few hours fine I've been in worse so have you Rhodey not like the armor is a walk in the park."

"True that Tones" Rhodey said in agreement.

Peter could help but smile for being included in this.

(End flashback)

As peter got finished with his shower he got a text from tony letting him know Happy would be there in thirty minutes to bring him to the penthouse. Peter responded that he would be ready that he's excited. And put his phone back on his bed. he started packing up his bag since he was staying at the penthouse that night, he paused when he saw his Spiderman suit should he bring it he wasn't sure but right before he was going to put it in his bag he heard a crash coming from outside. He glanced out the window and saw armed robbers attacking the bank down the street.

Peter bit his lip checked his watch "yeah I got time"

Peter quickly put on his suit and climbed out the window without letting aunt may know he was leaving.

"Hello Peter" Karen replied after being activated

"Hey Karen I don't got much time I have to be back here in 30 minutes or happy and tony will both kill me, there's a robbery down the street."

"Yes it appears there are 3 assailants all armed heavily."

"Thanks Karen do not let tony know I'm out as Spiderman he has enough to worry about right now."

Peter swung down to the bank silently thanked that they didn't have alien weapons this time. Watching from the door.

One of the robbers had a gun on a worker asking

"Open the vault or we shoot everyone in here"

At the sound of that peter took action. He webbed the gun out his hands and started going for the others guns, once they were all unarmed the robbers tried to attack peter but couldn't keep up, he knocked each one out and webbed them up so they were stuck.

"Karen alert the cops"

"Already done peter. Good work. By the way you told me you were supposed to be back at your apartment thirty minutes ago, it's now been 50 minutes and counting"

"Shit" peter looked for his phone so he could call tony but he realized he left it on his bed.

"He's going to be pissed at me" peter stated as he made his way back to the apartment."

Meanwhile

Happy pulled up in front of the building texted the kid that he was here to get down here no response or sight of him for over five minutes so he decided to go up to the apartment and drag him out himself. He knocked on his door his aunt answered

"Hello Happy how are you, tony excited for today? I know peter is" may said

"I'm good, tony driving me crazy like usual and I know he's excited as well. I'm here to pick up the kid actually" happy said smiling

"He hasn't left his room to my knowledge probably just finishing getting his stuff together go ahead and see."

"Ok sure"

Happy walked to peters room and went inside saw all his stuff ready but didn't see him. He looked at his bed again and saw his phone laying there which worried him the kid took it everywhere.

Happy heard his phone ring saw it was tony _oh this isn't going to be good_ he thought

"Hap where are you and the kid? We need to be ready like yesterday."

"I'm at his apartment now issue is he isn't."

"What"

"The kid isn't here all his stuff is including his phone it's like he vanished"

"This is not happening to me right now I cannot handle this again"

"Tony what are you talking about?" happy asked concerned

"Nothing just stresses of the wedding and every just find him. Wait do you see his spider ling suit?" tony asked

"No that god damn kid is really on patrol now?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y track his suit now"

"Boss he appears to be heading back to his apartment now." F.R.I.D.A.Y stated

"Ok thank god Happy get you asses here now were on a deadline."

"Ok no problem" he hung as peter was crawling through the widow.

Peter thought _busted_

"Sorry Happy I didn't mean to keep you waiting I was finishing packing my bag when I saw the bank down the street getting robbed I couldn't just do nothing. Is tony pissed?"

"Kid were on a clock so take off the suit and grab your stuff and let's go, if tony is pissed you'll figure out when you see him"

"Ok" peter replied nervously

Peter followed Happy out gave Aunt May a kiss before he left promising to see her later.

As soon as they arrived at the penthouse, they all started to get ready pepper and he bridesmaids were getting ready at her sister's house which was close by. As soon as Tony saw Peter, peter was expecting the worst but instead tony came over and hugged peter tightly. Happy and Rhodey were shocked but Tony's sudden burst of affection.

"Pete, please never do that to me again I'm still recovering" tony said weakly

It dawned on Peter at that moment he was talking about what happened on Titan. Of course that had lasting effects on tony. And it took him another moment to realize that he technically vanished on him this morning without meaning too by leaving his phone.

"I'm so sorry Tony I didn't mean to leave my phone, I didn't mean to vanish on you, I'm sorry I made you think about that day" peter was hugging back

Tony pulled away smiling

"Pete, thanks but come on and get dressed or Pepper will be kicking both of our asses if we not at the wedding on time"

Happy and Rhodey couldn't help but smile at the pair.

Next chapter will be the actual wedding


	2. Mr & Mrs

Tony couldn't stop pacing as soon as he got to the Central Park with Peter, Rhodey, and Happy. _Should he go do another walk through?_ Tony thought as he saw the venue people had just started to arrive the wedding wasn't for another 45 minutes.

"Tones, Relax everything is taken care of." Rhodey said patting Tony on the back giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know but I just can't stop my mind from overthinking things" Tony said looking at the altar.

"Pepper will be here soon enough to distract you." Happy said with a chuckle

"Uh you know how hard last night was sleeping in our bed without out her" tony said pacing again "I didn't want to sleep because I knew I had to go to bed alone, but o knew pepper would kill me if I was in the lab all night versus sleeping so I did barely slept couldn't get comfortable." Tony said with a sigh "I need to see her" he started walking away from the altar. When peter grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Tony you can't see Pepper before the wedding that's against the rules," Peter said pleading.

"Who made up these stupid rules anyways why can't I see the dress? Why can't we be in the same bed the day of the wedding? Ugh it's so stupid" Tony replied

"Its tradition and it's important to Pepper's family Tony, you did this for them." Rhodey said answered with a smile.

"Right I forgot" tony said with a grin

"Tony your almost there its only 30 more minutes till you see pepper you can do plus you know pepper will kill you if you ruin today when you're so close." Peter said laughing

"Kid Trust me I know too well what pepper will do if I ruin today, but thanks for the pep talk I needed it." Tony said smiling warmly at peter

"Tony you waited this long to marry a girl who's put up with any crap you gave, 30 minute will see like nothing." Happy said smiling while patting tony on the arm.

"Thanks Hap." Tony was smiling

It was a beautiful day not a cloud in the sky Tony was thankful because if it were to rain on their day it was damn unacceptable. They had picked Central Park for the wedding because it was a beautiful location and Tony and Pepper loved going there on there so once they decided the wedding was going to be in New York it was an easy next step. They had picked the Wisteria Pergola as the site of the ceremony because of the beautiful views and it could fit a decent amount of people compared to the other spots in the park being Tony Stark you're going to have a lot of guests.

Tony, Rhodey, Peter and Happy were talking amongst themselves when someone got Tony's attention, Pepper's Sister Jen.

"Hey, Tony I'm just here to drop off the bride's Gift to you." Jen said with a smile handing him the box.

Tony took it opening it eagerly inside was Cufflinks but not normal ones they had arc reactors on them. Tony had the goofiest smile "She is amazing" and put them on immediately.

"Thanks Jen" tony said got up and gave his soon to be sister a hug.

Jen started to leave.

"Hey Platypus, take this to Pepper" tony asked with a smirk grabbing a Jewelry box out of his suit pocket.

"No problem Tones" Rhodey said taking the box and following Jen the opposite direction.

 _10 minutes to go_ Tony thought smiling to himself.

Pepper was getting the final touches of her makeup and hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called

"Sis got a surprise for you." Jen said walking in

Pepper's face reddened "it better not be tony for the love of god he can wait 10 more minutes" she said

"No Tony is behaving surprisingly I have James here." Jen said laughing

"Oh ok that's fine" pepper was relieved

Rhodey walked in and smiled "Pep you look incredible" he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you James that means a lot." Pepper smiled back "You keeping Tony in line?" she said with a chuckle

"Attempting but Peter has him Distracted currently he just can't wait to see you." Rhodey said with a grin

"That's good. God even on his wedding day he's playing dad" pepper said shaking her head

"Well peter for some reason brings on his dad side" Rhodey said "well Tony sent me to give you this" he handed Pepper the Box.

She smiled and opened it. It was a diamond bracelet with red ruby accents like her necklace. "It's beautiful I love it" she smiled at Rhodey as she put it on Rhodey saw her necklace and grinned. "Thanks for bringing me this James" pepper said

"No problem now I got to get back to the dad before he falls out of line see you soon pepper." Rhodey said leaving the room

Pepper looked in the mirror and smiled she was ready.

The Ceremony was about to Begin everyone was in there places Tony was at the end of the aisle with the officiant. He was starting too nervous again when the music had started and turned off his worry. The groomsman and bridesmaids started making their way down the aisle Happy with Maria, Peter with Natasha, and finally Rhodey with Jen. Peter couldn't help but smile at Tony as he was walking he looked so Happy. He deserved it. Just then everyone turned Pepper and Her Father had started walking down the aisle. Peter turned to look at Tony's reaction he was crying like a baby just at the sight of her. Peter smiled. As pepper made it to the altar tony caught more sight of the dress it was incredible. Hugged her figure had beautiful lace and beading and small straps, She was beautiful, and then he noticed her necklace. He was smiling.

Once at the altar Pepper saw Tony's tears and said

"I thought we agreed no tears" with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Come on Pep how can I not your wearing the necklace and everything" Tony replied He took her hands "you look amazing by the way is that dress backless?" Looking at her again.

"Tony let's get on to the wedding you can ogle me later" pepper replied giggling

"You bet I will" tony said with a smirk as they turned to the officiant.

They read their own vows to one another which were sweet and heartfelt and of course Tony Mentioned she will always receive at least 12 percent credit making all the guests a laugh and pepper giggle while glaring and replying you mean 15 percent. Tony couldn't help but smile. After the exchanged rings the officiant declared them husband and wife. They sealed it with a passionate kiss while there friends and family clapped behind them. "Ready to enjoy the rest of the night Mrs. Stark?" tony asked questionably

Pepper rolled her eyes as she answered "Tony be patient we got our huge Reception still you're the one who wanted the big party" Tony really just wanted to blow off the reception at this point and spend the rest of the night with his new wife but he knew he should at least make an appearance for a bit after all "Yeah your right sorry but you in that dress is irresistible "tony said with a cocky grin as they walked away from the altar holding hands. Peter beamed up at tony and was so happy for him as he saw him departing he ran towards him and pepper and hugged them.

"Pete were not leaving yet we still got the reception" Tony said laughing

"I know I'm just so happy for you Tony, for both of you" Peter said smiling at Pepper

"Thank you Peter, thank you for being there for tony today and thank you for the help preparing" pepper gave peter a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"Pete listen it's not just Pepper that became a Stark today you know you been one right?"

"What?" peter was a little confused

"You've always been part of the family in a way a speaking I just wanted you to know that." Tony said and smiled

Peter hugged him and tony hugged back

"Thanks Tony"

"No problem kid, come on lets go to the reception should be fun, you can chill with Thor and the rest of the avengers"

Peter started smiling and ran off towards the reception leaving Tony and Pepper in the dust.

"I honestly feel like he forgets I'm an avenger sometimes" Tony said laughing

"It because He sees you more of a dad" Pepper stated and first the first time tony didn't fight it. She was right. He simply smirked and nodded.

Offering Pepper his arm "Mrs. Stark ready to make our official appearance as husband and wife?" "Of course Mr. Stark" kissing him briefly before accepting his arm and walking into the reception.

Last part will be the reception with the avengers.


	3. Memories

Tony and Pepper walked into the room and were greeted with applause and endless congratulations from their loved ones. Tony eventually just started giving everyone a smile and nod as he was trying to find his and pepper's seat when someone grabbed his attention. Bruce Banner.

Bruce was talking with Steve when he noticed Tony come over out of the corner of his eye. He immediately stopped talking and went over and hugged Tony.

"I'm so happy for you, Tony" Bruce said "I shouldn't be surprised you had to make a joke in your vows" Bruce added smirking

"No you shouldn't but thanks Bruce" Tony responded smiling at him.

Bruce gave Pepper a quick hug as well as Steve was walking over to them.

"Congratulations, Tony the Wedding was beautiful" Steve said shaking Tony's hand.

"Thanks, Capsicle" Tony said with a smirk "you enjoying the party?"

"It's definitely extravagant, like you" Steve said laughing "Pretty Sure Sam and Clint already hit the open bar."

"Of course they did, they be out before the sun goes down" tony quipped

"Hopefully not" Steve replied

"Have you seen Peter?" Tony asked

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Thor that direction" Steve said while pointing to the other side of the room.

Tony looked where he was pointing saw Thor was still talking with peter and Nat Tony smirked.

"I'll be back in a bit I want to catch up with Point break and grab a drink." Tony said Directing it to Steve he nodded.

Tony went to tell pepper where he was going she smiled and nodded.

"Where is Tony going?" Bruce asked

Steve smiled he knew Tony was going to check on peter he didn't care about catching up with Thor.

"He went get a drink and play dad" Steve said laughing

Bruce just smiled he knew how Tony and Peter were close ever since Thanos Tony couldn't go long without checking in on him making sure he was alright.

"Hey He's got a family now Steve let him be happy" Bruce said with a shrug.

"Yeah your right besides I'm pretty sure Clint and Sam will tease him enough anyways he doesn't need me doing it too" Steve replied walking back to his table.

Peter was still in shock that he was meeting Thor after he had been talking to Thor and Black Widow for more than ten minutes.

"Man of Spiders did you hear me?" Thor asked loudly

Peter's eyes went big.

Natasha elbowed Thor hard before saying quietly "His Name is Peter Thor, do not give out his secret identity to everyone just because you don't have one doesn't mean he doesn't." she walked toward the bar.

Peter was grateful to Black Widow he rather not at Tony's Stark's Wedding they learn the identity of Spiderman.

"I'm Sorry Peter I meant no disrespect by it Stark has told me of your triumphs and I find it very impressive, your skills were very helpful that day " Thor Said with a smile

Peter was in shock the god of thunder was impressed by him. But his smile faltered slightly at the mention of Thanos but peter tried to ignore it.

"Thank you that means so much coming from you." peter said happily

"You seem to be a worthy companion, young one. Share a drink with me." Thor said, holding out a mug."

Tony had just gotten to the other side of the room when he heard Thor offer Peter Alcohol.

"Point break, he's seventeen. He can't have alcohol" Tony stated; Shocking both Thor and Peter by his sudden appearance.

"Tony you came out of nowhere" peter said

"Stark? Congratulations Where is your Beautiful Bride?" Thor asked

"The missus is over with Brucey." Tony said with a smile "But seriously Thor no alcohol"

"Why can't he have one drink to enjoy this joyous occasion?" Thor asked

"He's not the Legal drinking age and if its anything you brought god knows what it will do to him "Tony stated.

"Ok Stark I will honor you wishes" "is Peter allowed to take it over to Clint?" Thor asked

"Why don't you just offer it to him?" tony asked confused

"Because he'll know it's one of my drinks if you for example brought it they think it was poisoned but if peter does they shouldn't think anything of it" Thor said with a smile "I want to see Clint not be able to win at darts for once"

Tony started laughing.

"Pete, you can do it if you want to"

Peter smile and nodded and grabbed the mug from Thor and started walking towards Clint's table

"Wait kid one come here" tony asked

Peter obeyed "Yeah tony?"

"you got to do me a huge favor since you're doing this I know you love taking pictures of everything get me some blackmail material of Clint and Sam for that matter there both going to have way to much there not going to remember what they did tonight I want to have proof what they did" tony said grinning

Peter started Laughing "That doesn't sound like it should be that hard no problem" he replied and walked over to their table.

Tony was smiling god that kid was just like him

"Is Peter yours?" Thor asked

"Basically" was all tony responded when walked back to His wife drink in hand and a huge grin on his face.

Once Peter had got to Clint and Sam's table he could tell they have had a lot already to drink but hey it's a party who's judging. Clint was trying to make a bow and arrow out of the silverware and napkins while Sam was playing with his suit jacket entertained by every little think made peter chuckle a bit.

"Hey guys look like you're enjoying the party" Peter said with a smile

"Oh god it's the kid, he's going to talk us to death" Sam said snickering

Clint burst out laughing. Peter rolled his eyes.

"No The Waiter handed me this drink as you know I'm not old enough to drink so I thought one of you guys would want it." peter said

"Did Stark put you up to this?" Sam asked slurring his words slightly

"No I've seen him since the wedding he with Pepper currently look" peter pointed to their table and saw them sitting real close talking to Rhodey, Jen, and Aunt May. "Like I said one of the waiters gave me it and instead of wasting it I'm offering it to one of you."

"Me" Clint Slurred

Peter grinned and handed him the mug and started to walk away not before capturing a picture on his phone of Clint drinking Asgardian alcohol and Sam falling over in his chair.

Peter laughed as he went back to his table sat next to May gave her a smile before making eye contact with tony and nodding. Tony immediately smiled and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Pepper asked curiously

"Clint got slipped some of Thor's Alcohol" tony said laughing loudly

"Hmm I wonder who's idea was that" pepper said giving him a knowing look

"Actually not mine it was Thor's" Tony said smiling

"Well that is surprising but it wouldn't be a wedding especially you're wedding without a drunken superhero or two" she said laughing

"No it would not" Tony smile and kissed pepper on the check.

Not long later Tony and Pepper went up to the dance floor for the couple's first dance Tony insisted they dance to ACDC but only got that if they danced to a slower song first he was happy to oblige.

"Hey would be just like our first date"

"That wasn't our first date tony"

"Practically was" tony said with a smirk

"That's why you left me on the roof alone" pepper said with a raised eyebrow

"Ok it was a Practice date obviously were here now aren't we?" tony said with a warm smile

"Yes we are." Pepper smiled and leaned into his chest for the rest of the song.

Peter smiled at them and took some pictures he knew tony had photographers but peter wanted his own memories from this night. This was definitely one of them.

Tony and Pepper cutting there cake was another.

Peter took so many pictures throughout the night it was ridiculous probably didn't help Clint and Sam were always doing something picture worthy. (Falling in a toilet, puking in a plant, posing with Thor's hammer, face shoved in cake) He had taken at least ten pictures of Clint doing embarrassing stuff by the end of the night Tony would be thrilled once he saw them. He made the most of the night enjoyed talking to the Avengers and hanging with Happy, loved seeing aunt May less stressed then she's been in a while. It was just a fun night.

"Pep I'm reading to blow this joint" tony whined "We've been here for hours I'm ready to move on to what we should be doing right now." Tony said looking up and Down Pepper's back

Pepper rolled her eyes and looked at the time it was starting to get late

"Fine Tony we can leave but we have to say goodbye to people not sneaking out." pepper stated

"Of course" as he got out of his chair and dragged Pepper along.

They went table to table saying thank you for coming and good night when they finally thought they were in the clear

"Do I not get goodbye Tones?" Rhodey was standing near the exit.

"Of course you do platypus" tony said smiling pulling him into a tight hug "Thanks for today everything I mean it" tony said honestly

"Of course Tones, We've been best friends since MIT I'll always be there for you."

Rhodey gave Pepper a hug and kiss and whispered "Now it's your job to keep him in line"

Pepper chuckled and whispered back "When hasn't that been my job"

"Good point" he said" we'll have a great night guys and enjoy your trip you leave for Venice tomorrow right?"

"Yeah pretty early so I doubt anyone will be up at the compound yet" tony said

"Yeah well hold down the fort in your absence and Happy and I will keep an eye for peter for you." Rhodey said with a grin

Tony realized he forgot to say bye to peter he hasn't seen him most of the night. He started looking around noticed him with May saying goodbye he was staying at the compound tonight tony had forgot.

"I forgot to tell peter something" tony said as he walked away from Rhodey

"Of course you did" Rhodey said laughing pepper grinned and watched him walk to peter.

"Hey Pete, Hey May" Tony said

"Hello Tony Congratulations to you and Pepper" May said smiling at him

"Thank you can I borrow peter for one sec" tony asked

"go ahead I know he's staying at the compound tonight so I'm going to head out thank you for inviting me "she gave peter a kiss on the cheek and left

Peter smiled at Tony "what's up tony?"

"Pete me and Pep are about to leave I know we are technically going the same place but you're not going to see me not elaborating you don't need to know. But you know how me and pep have our Honeymoon now to do?" tony said

"Yeah you're going to Venice aren't you?" Peter asked

"Yeah we leave tomorrow well be gone for two weeks. We leaving early so it's probably going to be before your up so this is probably last time I'm seeing you but Happy and Rhodey will be on call if you need them."

Peter looked slightly bummed he thought he was going to get to hang with tony slightly tomorrow.

"Oh ok, I understand" he said

"kid in the time you can still go over to the compound and hang out with the avengers just as long as you homework and everything is finished first, plus you can still message me while I'm gone. "

"Really?" peter asked shocked "I can still message or call you?"

"Yes but if you're in some Spiderman emergency I would call Rhodey or the other avengers I think pepper would kick my ass if I brought a suit on our honeymoon. But if you just want to talk tell me how school went that day that's totally fine." Tony said with a smile "You can also send me the pictures of Clint and Sam Hammered id love tosee those" tony added laughing

Peter pulled him into a tight hug "that means so much thanks Tony"

"No problem Son" Tony replied warmly

Peter froze for a minute _did he just call me son?_

Pepper smiled at the interaction between them.

Tony and peter walked over to Pepper and Rhodey Peter gave Pepper a warm hug.

"Have a great trip Pepper" Peter said

"Thank you Peter, enjoy you time with the avengers without your dad in the way" she teased.

Rhodey chuckled peter just stared everyone thought tony was his dad. It made him smile

"Before you guys leave can I ask one favor?" peter asked

"Sure kid anything" tony answered

"A family picture?" peter asked pulling out his phone.

Tony looked at Pepper and smile and remember what he said to him earlier "of course Pete, why not give you phone to uncle Rhodey for a better shot" tony said with a grin

Rhodey happily accepted the phone and took multiples of the family teasing them as much as he could. Once they were done Peter hugged tony and pepper once more before they walked out. Rhodey told him he takes him to the compound he grabbed his stuff and walked out; in the car he looked at the pictures and couldn't help but smile.

On the way back to the Compound Tony finally decided to say the thing that was on his mind "So Pep you finally change your mind about kids yet?" tony asked with a smile

"Well we already have a practice kid" pepper said laughing

"So does that mean what I think it means" tony asked excitedly

They were pulling into their garage.

"Let's go work on" pepper said with a seductive grin getting out of the car tony following.


End file.
